Said and Done: H20 Oneshot
by HollyHook
Summary: Life has been horrible for Zane lately! After a while he decides to end it all now. I mean, no one would miss him anyway, Right? H20 Oneshot!


Said and Done

A/N: WARNING: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! Just an H20 Oneshot!

Life's been really tough for Zane lately. His mom left his dad, he broke up with Rikki and he's in a big fight with Nate. The other day he was at the JuiceNet Cafe and he overheard Rikki talking bad about him. She was saying things like: "he's so self absorbed!" And "he's just a spoiled brat!" Is that really what Rikki thought of him? That he was a self absorbed brat? I mean maybe he was a little bratty, but that just comes with being rich... doesn't it? Either way it still made Zane upset. He genuinely loved Rikki and he though she genuinely loved him. But the way she talks about him, it seemed like she wanted him to drop dead... and that's exactly what he was about to do. Zane went home that night, thoughts swirling through his head. He woke up early the next morning. He crept through his giant house, carful not to wake up his dad. He picked up his book bag on the way out the door. Zane sprinted to the dock where he kept his red zodiac. He got in and set his bag down. He started up the motor and cruised away to Mako. He knew nobody would miss him. not Miriam, not Nate, not his Dad, not even Rikki. When he hit land, he got out and started off to the Moon Pool. He ran his hand along the pointed, rock wall causing cuts along his palm. He took off his shoes and set them down by the edge of the Moon Pool. He dipped his toes in and closed his eyes for a second. Was he really about to do this? Zane took a deep breath and pulled a small, pocket knife from his book bag. He was so nervous, his stomach twisted and he was shaking. He put the knife against his skinny wrist; but before he could do anything Nate walked in to the Moon Pool's cave entrance. He took one look at Zane and yelled,

"Zane! Stop! Please!"

Zane looked up at Nate,

"What do you want Nate?"

Nate sighed,

"Zane! Please! Don't kill yourself! What can I say to stop you?"

Zane started crying,

"Nate! Look, there's nothing you can do! I've made my decision! After today, you'll never have to deal with my "bratty", "snobby" self again!"

Nate put his arm around Zane and Zane put his head on Nate's shoulder.

"Who told you all those horrible things about yourself?"

"No one told me, but I heard Rikki say it to Cleo and Lewis."

"Well, they're wrong, you're perfect.."

Zane looked up at Nate and frowned,

"You really think so mate?"

Nate smiled,

"I know so..."

Nate leaned over and kissed Zane softly on his lips. Zane's eyes widened, and then he smiled. He laid his head back on Nate's shoulder and said,

"Nate can we go home now?"

Nate laughed picked up Zane's bag and grabbed Zane's hand. They walked back over to the zodiac and rode it back to the mainland. Back at the cafe, Rikki had found an envelope addressed to her on the counter, she opened it up carefully. It said,

Rikki, I'm sorry you hate me. But you won't have to worry about me anymore, no one will. I've just decided to end it all now Rikki, this is my last day. But when I go, my last thought will be about you.

When Rikki finished reading the note, she started crying. Cleo came over to her, surprised that he toughest friend was crying. She touched her shoulder,

"Rikki? What's wrong?"

Rikki took a breath,

"It's Zane! I think he's gone off to kill himself!"

"Why would he want to kill himself?"

Rikki was practically hysterical now,

"I don't know?!? Zane does some pretty stupid things!"

Cleo looked at Rikki,

"Are we going to stop him?"

Rikki started screaming,

"Yes Cleo! Of course we're going to stop him!"

Cleo and Rikki rushed out of the cafe and bolted down to the dock. They were met with Nate, who had his arms around,

"Zane!"

Rikki screamed.

"You're still here?!"

Zane glanced at Nate and then back at Rikki,

"Yeah"

Rikki took a deep breath,

"Zane, I'm sorry I said all of those things about you. But I never thought you would kill your self over it!"

"Look Rikki! I'm sorry!"

Rikki sighed,

"It's okay... I'm just glad you're okay..."

Zane and Nate walked out of the JuiceNet Cafe, leaving Rikki in shock.

"Did that really just happen?"

Cleo came over to her side,

"Did what really just happen?"

"Did Zane really almost, just, kill himself?"

Cleo laughed,

"It's amazing what someone can do once you stop paying attention to them..."

Rikki rolled her eyes,

"I just can't believe Zane was so stupid!"

Cleo and Rikki started walking out of the cafe,

"Look Rikki, it's over now. Zane's okay."

"You're right, it's a thing of the past now. I just hope he never tries something like this again."

After that Rikki and Cleo went there separate ways home as the sun seemed to disappear into the ocean.

A/N: Okay, what did you think? This was completely different from my normal (Andi Mack). But I love this show SO MUCH and I wanted to write about it. I'm going to be writing a lot of H20 fanfics now, so tell me what you want to see!


End file.
